SledgeHammer
by Naked Brothers Band Forever
Summary: It hit him like a sledgehammer. He didn't want her to go. He tryed to stop her. He wants to take it all back. He wants her back. He wants to go to her, to be by her, to be with her.
1. Chapter 1

Sledgehammer

Chapter 1

Alex Wolff sat nervously on the steps of his apartment complex. He hadn't seen his best friend, Juanita Mendez, in two months and she was returning today. He could get that last moment with her out of his head.

_*flashback* _

_"Don't worry Alex. I'll be back at the end of summer." Juanita said. _

_"I know, but what if something goes wrong? What if something happens to you, or me?" Alex said. _

_"Then we'll just have to wish for the best." Juanita said. _

_"I just can't believe they're making you go to another foster home for the summer." Alex said. _

_"You get used to it." Juanita said. _

_"Flight 471 to LAX." The announcer said. _

_"That's me." Juanita said. She and Alex hugged. Before they let go, they looked at each other. _

_"Take care of yourself, Alex." Juanita said. She leaned up and kissed him, then went on her way to the plane, leaving Alex with the shock and surprise for two months. _

_*end flashback* _

Alex grew nervous and impatient waiting for her now. They weren't allowed to have cell phones, and could only communicate with letters. It'd take days to get a letter now. He heard the door open and someone sit next to him.

"Alex, it's raining." Nat said to his brother. "Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"I'm gonna wait for her out here." Alex said.

"Well, I enjoy sitting in the rain too." Nat said, fixing himself. Four hours went by and no one came except a dog walker, a police officer, and a few people with 'spare change.'

"Come on, Alex. We have to go to band practice." Nat said, standing up.

"But what if she comes while we're gone?" Alex said.

"Then we'll ask Tom to tell her where we are." Nat said as they entered the building. They went over to their doorman, Tom.

"Hey Tom, if you see a little girl come in here looking for Alex, tell her we went to band practice." Nat said.

"Here's her picture." Alex said, handing him a picture.

The brothers went upstairs. "You wanna shower?" Nat asked Alex.

"I'm too depressed to shower." Alex said. So Nat showered, and they changed. Then they grabbed their umbrellas and headed to the studio. When they arrived, the guys were crowded around the elevator.

"Where's Rosalina and Kristina?" Nat asked.

"They're stuck in the elevator between the first and second floor." David said.

With the girls...

"Do you think we'll get out soon?" Rosalina asked, anxious.

"Yeah, Nat'll come and save us." Kristina said.

"Why only Nat? There are four other people in the band, why'd you pick Nat out?" Rosalina asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kristina said. Rosalina shook her head. "Nat obviously likes me."

"What? Nat doesn't like you?" Rosalina said.

"So lemme guess. He likes you?" Kristina said.

"I didn't say that. But why would he like you?" Rosalina said.

"Because I'm awesome." Kristina said. They were too busy arguing to notice the elevator began moving.

"Last time I checked, the song is called 'Rosalina' and not 'Kristina.'" Rosalina said.

"A song he wrote when he was nine doesn't mean he still likes you." Kristina said.

"I'm his muse, not you." Rosalina said.

"Do you wanna-" the elevator door opened on the first floor.

They both walked out in separate directions.

~NBB~

"Okay, let's start. Let's start with 'Your Smile'." Nat said.

"Uuhhh. I don't know that." Kristina said.

"Kristina, you were supposed to learn all the songs over summer break." Nat said, getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry but I have a life you know." Kristina said.

"We have lives to ya know." Nat said.

"Well then why are you always spending our time working? Your fourteen, have some fun." Kristina said.

"Kristina, we have responsibilities. When you signed up, you commuted to doing this." Nat said.

"Yeah Kristina." Rosalina said.

"I'm only eleven and I still do this." Alex pointed out.

"You've got to comit." David said.

"You all shut the fuck up." Kristina shouted. "This was an A B conversation. No called you in."

"Escuse me." Rosalina said.

"You heard me." Kristina said.

"Last time I checked Nat said we aren't allowe to curse here. Or did you miss that practice cause you were out with your gay girls having a 'free feral' as you say." Rosalina said.

"You swore you wouldn't tell anybody." Kristina said.

"You swore entirely." Rosalina said.

Before anything else happened, Nat scooped up Rosalina and David, thomas, and Qaasim had to work together to restrain Kristina. Nat carried Rosalina to the back room. He locked the door then put her on the couch.

"Rosalina, are you okay?" Nat asked, running his hands through his hair.

"No." Rosalina said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Girl stuff." She said, simply.

"I know that wasn't girl stuff. Something happened and I wanna know what." Nat said.

"She started trashing me in the elevator." Rosalina admitted. "She was talking about how 'he loves me and not you.'"

"Who on earth would possibly choose Kristina over you?" Nat asked.

"Turn around so I can show you." Rosalina said. Nat turned around. "That guy in the mirror. Nat, meet the guy who would choose Kristina. Guy, this is Nat."

"You guys were talking about me, weren't you?" Nat said. Rosalina nodded. Nat walked over and sat next to her.

"Rosalina, listen. Sometimes, I can't fall asleep at night. When you were in your cruise it was like hell trying to sleep. I couldn't sleep because I didn't know if you were safe or if you were happy. Sometimes at practice it looks like you aren't comfortable at home and it pains me. And what pains me the most is that you barely talk to me anymore. I want to be there for you, but you don't let me. Rosalina I love you." Nat said.

"But what about Kristina?" Rosalina asked.

"Kristina can suck it for all I care." Nat said. He leaned in and kissed Rosalina. Then, there was banging on the door. Nat went over and unlocked it.

"Nat, Alex ran away." David said.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, Alex ran away?" Nat asked, panicked.

"We were arguing, the phone rang, he answered it, then bolted out the door." Kristina said.

"Did he say anything?" Rosalina asked.

"No, he just left." David said.

"We have to go find him." Nat said.

"Where do we start?" Thomas asked.

"Thomas, you and David check the skatepark and uptown. Kristina, go with Qaasim to check the Bronx. Rosalina, me and you will go downtown. Cooper, stay here just in case he comes back." Nat said.

They all split up. Downtown was crowded with tourist. It'd be impossible to find Alex in that crowd. After an hour, it came to Nat. He grabbed Rosalina's arm and dragged her through the crowd. They ran into an apartment complex and up the stairs.

"Nat, where are we going?" Rosalina asked.

"Here." Nat said, stopping in front of a door. He knocked, and a red eyed woman opened the door. She sniffed.

"Nat, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Is Alex here?" Nat asked. She nodded and opened the door wider. Alex was sitting on the couch, crying. Rosalina sent the others a text.

"Alex!" Nat exclaimed. He ran over to his brother and embraced him. "Oh my god, Alex. Why did you do that? You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry." Alex said in a small voice.

"What happened?" Rosalina asked.

"Juanita's plane crashed just outside of Chicago. It hit a building then skidded to a stop in the middle of streets." Alex said, crying more. Nat hugged his brother tighter. to sat next Alex and hugged him to.

"Okay Alex, we'll get Cooper to get us on the next plane there. I promise." Nat said.

"Okay." Alex said.

~NBB~

Alex was tense on the flight, the whole way. Kristina kept apologizing to Alex, Rosalina, and Nat. They just brushed it aside.

~NBB~

The checked into their hotel which they'd be spending a few days at.


End file.
